Oh Crap! I Hear Music
by Bookluver1999
Summary: Set in fifth year. An unknown person has cast a spell that is making everyone sing their feelings. Relationships will be formed and broken. Who did it? Why did they do it? When will it stop? Hermione's POV. T for swearing. Very AU towards the end. Some people OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**I read a few fanfics like this but there weren't many and no one had written any in ages. I loved how funny and dramatic they are so I decided to try writing my own. I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1**

It seemed like any other day I was sitting in the great hall eating breakfast with Harry and Ron when I heard music. I looked around but it didn't seem to be coming from anywhere. It was like there was some invisible stereo in the room.

Suddenly Pansy Parkinson jumped to her feet and started screeching. No wait, she was _singing_.

_This was never the way I planned_

_Not my intention_

_I got so brave, drink in hand_

_Lost my discretion_

I struggled to stifle my laugh as I realized what song she was singing. Everyone was staring at her as she sang terribly to everyone. People were covering their ears to try and block the horrific sound of Pansy's singing.

_It's not what, I'm used to_

_Just wanna try you on_

_I'm curious for you_

_Caught my attention_

She jumped on the Slytherin table and stuck her foot in her bowl of porridge.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

She belted deafeningly. I think I felt my ear drums burst and the horrible sound. I saw Draco stare at her in shock along with many of the other Slytherin. Many Gryffindors were falling on the floor in uncontrolled laughter.

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

She looked at Draco guiltily.

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

_No, I don't even know her name_

_It doesn't matter, _

_She was my experimental game_

_Just human nature, _

At this a Slytherin girl I didn't know jumped to her feet. "You bitch! I never want to see you again!" She screamed before she ran out of the hall crying.

_It's not what, _

_Good girls do_

_Not how they should behave_

_My head gets so confused_

_Hard to obey_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it _

The music stopped and there was a stunned silence. I could see by her face that Pansy didn't just willingly burst into song. Draco broke the silence. "Pansy we are so over." At those words, Pansy's eyes filled with tears and she ran out of the great hall.

"What just happened?" Asked a bewildered Ron.

"I have no idea." Answered an equally as bewildered Harry. Slowly, people started going back to their breakfasts.

It was the start of fifth year. I was pretty happy at the moment because Ron asked me out at the end of last year and we have been blissfully dating for the whole summer. Classes had started three weeks ago and Harry was a little on edge because of Voldemort being back and Umbitch playing on his last nerve. The woman was positively infuriating.

OoOoO

It was after breakfast in the great hall when it happened again. I was walking with Harry and Ron down the corridor when I saw Fred and Angelina having a loud discussion. "I decided we should get back together." She was saying. "Everyone expects us to." A week after school started, Angelina had broken up with Fred for no apparent reason. The poor guy was heart broken at first but he got over her pretty quickly. I don't think he really ever liked her that much.

"Angelina, _you _broke up with _me_!" He yelled angrily. "Just let me get on with my life."

"But clearly you want me back." She said arrogantly. That is when the music started. Fred began to sing.

_Here's the thing_

_We started out friends_

_It was cool but it was all pretend_

_Yeah, yeah, since you've been gone_

Fred was actually a really good singer. What I didn't get was _why_ he was singing. I mean, Pansy's crazy so I just brushed it off but _Fred._ There is something really strange going on.

_You're dedicated_

_You took the time_

_Wasn't long till I called you mine_

_Yeah, yeah, since you've been gone_

_And all you'd ever hear me say_

_Is how I picture me with you_

_That's all you ever hear me say_

_But since you've been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on, yeah yeah, thanks to you_

_Now I get what I want, since you've been gone_

Angelina looked slightly angry at this. A crowd was beginning to gather around them.

_How can I put it? You put me on_

_I even fell for that stupid love song_

_Yeah yeah, since you've been gone_

_How come I never hear you say_

_I just wanna be with you_

_I guess you never felt that way_

_But since you've been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on, oh, yeah, yeah, thanks to you_

_Now I get, I get what I want_

_(Since you've been gone)_

Fred twin brother George was singing backup. I could tell by his face that he had no idea why he was doing it. This was just too weird. What is going on?

_You had your chance, you blew it_

_Out of sight, out of mind_

_Shut your mouth, I just can't take it_

_Again and again and again and again_

Angelina looked really mad now. Probably because she was loudly and publicly being rejected.

_Since you've been gone_

_(Since you've been gone)_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on, yeah, yeah, thanks to you_

_(Thanks to you)_

_Now I get, I get what I want_

_Since you've been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on, yeah, yeah, thanks to you, thanks to you_

_Now I get_

_(I get)_

_You should know, you should know_

_That I get, I get what I want_

_Since you've been gone_

_Since you've been gone_

_Since you've been gone_

There was complete silence when the music stopped. "Okay, What the hell-" George began.

"-is going on?!" Fred finished.

OoOoO

**I hope you liked that. The songs I used were 'I kissed a girl' by Katy Perry and 'Since you've been gone' by Kelly Clarkson. Tell me what you thought and any song suggestions you may have.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

People have been bursting into song all day. Music came on and people just started belting out their feelings and secrets. I was starting to get nervous. I did so not want to start singing in front of everyone. It was more painful because some people, like Pansy, _really_ can't sing. It wasn't just the students either we were in Potions when Snape started singing. I think I almost died of shock. Snape _singing_? I got over it when I realized what song he was singing though. It just fit his snide, bitter, personality so well.

_When I get mad  
And I get pissed  
I grab my pen  
And I write out a list  
Of all the people  
That won't be missed  
You've made my shitlist_

_For all the ones_  
_Who bum me out_  
_Shitlist_  
_For all the ones_  
_Who fill my head with doubt_  
_Shitlist_  
_For all the squares who get me pissed_  
_Shitlist_  
_You've made my shitlist_

_Shitlist_  
_Shitlist_

_When I get mad_  
_And I get pissed_  
_Shitlist_  
_I grab my pen_  
_And write out a list_  
_Shitlist_  
_Of all you assholes_

_Who won't be missed  
Shitlist  
You've made my shitlist_

_Shitlist_  
_Shitlist_

Talk about pent up aggression. Everyone was stuck in stunned silence at Snape's out burst. Snape was completely red in the face with anger. "Fifty points from Gryffindor!" He yelled.

"What?! Why?!" Harry demanded. Merlin Harry! You don't poke an angry dragon.

"Thats another fifty points!" He yelled.

OoOoO

Later in Defense Against the Dark Arts Umbitch was spouting off her usual nonsense. The music started. Oh no! What now? This time multiple people got to their feet. Harry, Ron and half the class actually.

_Oh We're Not Gonna Take It_

_no, We Ain't Gonna Take It_

_oh We're Not Gonna Take It Anymore_

_we've Got The Right To Choose And_

_there Ain't No Way We'll Lose It_

_this Is Our Life, This Is Our Song_

_we'll Fight The Powers That Be Just_

_don't Pick Our Destiny 'cause_

_you Don't Know Us, You Don't Belong_

To say Umbitch wasn't pleased was a massive understatement. She was possitively spitting mad. "Sit down!" She yelled at them. But they didn't. They couldn't.

_oh We're Not Gonna Take It_

_no, We Ain't Gonna Take It_

_oh We're Not Gonna Take It Anymore_

_oh You're So Condescending_

_your Gall Is Never Ending_

_we Don't Want Nothin', Not A Thing From You_

_your Life Is Trite And Jaded_

_boring And Confiscated_

_if That's Your Best, Your Best Won't Do_

"Detention!" She spat. "Detention for all of you!" I was sure that a few of my ribs were breaking from trying not to laugh at the toads face.

_oh..._

_oh..._

_we're Right (yeah)_

_we're Free (yeah)_

_we'll Fight (yeah)_

_you'll See (yeah)_

_oh We're Not Gonna Take It_

_no, We Ain't Gonna Take It_

_oh We're Not Gonna Take It Anymore_

_oh We're Not Gonna Take It_

_no, We Ain't Gonna Take It_

_oh We're Not Gonna Take It Anymore_

The song ended. The students who were singing looked slightly horrified. "SIT DOWN NOW!" Umbitch shrieked. They quickly dropped into their seats. I would not like to be them right now. I think secretly planning a rebellion goes better when you don't sing it to the world.

For the rest of the lesson Umbitch had a frown on her ugly face. Usually she just pretends everything is sunshine and rainbows but I think she was too pissed off right now.

OoOoO

At dinner, everyone was talking animately about what was going on. Dumbledore got too his feet and put a hand up for silence. "It seems that someone has cast a spell on the school that is making everyone sing about their feelings and their secrets." As soon as Dumbledore said this their was uproar. There were people yelling out things like 'Who did it?' and 'Why did they do it?'. "Silence!" Dumbledore ordered. They complied. "I do not know who did it, nor why they did it but I do know that it will last for one or two weeks."

Everyone was pretty mad for the rest of the evening. Through out dinner there was one love declaration and three angry rock songs vowing revenge. To say it was amusing was an understatement but I felt so bad for the person who declared their love. At least she was already his girlfriend otherwise that would have been very embarrassing. And he could sing at least. His girlfriend loved it so it all turned out okay.

OoOoO

Later on my prefect rounds, I heard a couple making some noise in a broom cupboard. I opened it to give them a detention and tell them to go to bed but the words caught in my throat. There was Ron with his hands Lavender Brown. They were kissing passionately and she had her hand down his pants. I quickly shut the door and ran back to the common room with tears in my eyes. They were to busy sucking each others faces off to even notice that someone had walked in on them. Ron is such a dirty, cheating, bastard!

I spent a good portion of the night crying quietly into my pillow with the curtains drawn around my bed. I knew Lavender was a whore but how could Ron do that to me?! Eventually I ran out of tears and fell asleep.

OoOoO

**The songs I used were 'shitlist' by L7 and 'We're not gonna take it' by Twisted Sister. Review if you have any song suggestions or just to tell be what you think.**

**Thank you to Femaledonkey, Marion Hood, and Guest for your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When I came down to the hall for breakfast, my eyes were all red and puffy from crying most of the night. I still can't believe he did that to me. I was sadly eating my breakfast when Ron came into the hall. He looked very happy with himself. He obviously had no idea that I knew what he's been doing with that slut. He sat down next to me and immediately noticed my puffy eyes and depressed expression. "Hey what's the matter?" He asked me.

I felt anger well up inside me to mix with my utter sadness. Then music started. I stood up. Oh crap! I'm going to sing aren't I?

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing_

_The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone_

_Yesterday I found out about you_

_Even now just looking at you feels wrong_

Ron looked slightly horrified. By the look on his face he was thinking something along the lines of 'She can't know can she?'. I continued singing the words angrily at him.

_You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_

_You should've known that word_

_'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me_

"I'm sorry 'Mione. I didn't mean to." He pleaded with me. I Jumped onto the Gryffindor table against my will. Mostly everyone in the hall was looking at me. Everyone who wasn't was looking angrily at Ron. Lavender just looked smug.

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

"But Hermione-" Ron started but I cut him off with more singing.

_You can see that I've been crying_

_And baby you know all the right things to say_

_But do you honestly expect me to believe_

_We could ever be the same_

_You say that the past is the past, you need one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_

_You shouldn've known that word_

_'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me_

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

Ginny had come over and she was now hitting her brother over the head with a book mercilessly. "How" Thump! "Could" Thump! Thump! "You" Thump! "Do" Thump! "That" Thump! "To" Thump! Thump! "Hermione?!" Thump! Thump! Thump! She is such a great friend. Harry looked pissed off. I know I am like a sister to him and any brother would be pissed of if your best friend cheated on your sister. Fred also looked like he was going to murder his younger brother.

_I can't resist before you go tell me this_

_Was it worth it? Was she worth this?_

_No, no, no, no, no, no_

Ron was shaking his head desperately at me. I not sure if he was regretting it because he was loosing me or because it was being announced to the whole hall that he was a no good dirty cheater. Dick head!

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_

_You shouldn've known that word_

_'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me_

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

The music stopped and I got off the table. "Your a really great singer 'Mione." Ron said weakly in an attempt to not look like such a dick. I glared at him. What little Gryffindor courage he had could no longer hold up against all the angry people. "Well I'm just going to go then." He said trying to sound casual before he hastened out of the hall, trying to go as fast as he could without running or looking stupid. He failed.

"Are you okay 'Mione?" Ginny asked gently. "I can't believe my prat of a brother did that to you."

"I'm okay." I said. And it was true. "Singing that felt so good."

"Well then," She said with a smile. "Why didn't you tell me you could sing like that?! You're amazing." I blushed a little.

"Not really..." I said.

OoOoO

Some of my friends were worried about me. I may not have been too upset about the fact that Ron and I were over but being cheated on doesn't exactly do wonders for your self esteem. 'Lavender Brown was pretty. If I was pretty maybe Ron wouldn't have cheated.' Thoughts like that had been swimming through my head the whole day. Even the fact that students were still bursting into song, couldn't distract me form my depressing thoughts.

I was sitting in the common room with the twins, Harry and Ginny after dinner when I accidentally let how I was feeling slip out of my mouth. "If I was pretty like Lavender, do you think Ron would have still cheated on me?" I asked them without thinking. They all looked at me.

"But you're beautiful 'Mione." Fred told me. It was nice of him to lie like that but I just wasn't.

"Obviously if I was satisfactory, Ron wouldn't have cheated on me." I muttered as I looked down at my hands which were in my lap. I didn't mean for them to hear it but they did. I heard them all making noises of protest but before they could say anything music started. I looked up. I wonder who is singing now? To my surprise, it was Fred.

_Oh, your eyes, your eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Your hair, your hair_

_Falls perfectly without you trying_

_Your so beautiful_

_And I'll tell you everyday_

_Yeah_

I blushed deeply. I'm not beautiful. Then again the magic from the spell means that everything he is singing is true. But it can't be!

_I know, I know_

_When I compliment you, you won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that you don't see what I see_

_But every time you asks me "Do I look okay? "_

_I say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing _

_Just the way you are_

_Yeah_

I was starting to feel a little better. Maybe I could be pretty.

_Your lips, your lips_

_I could kiss them all day if you'd let me_

_Your laugh, your laugh_

_You hate but I think it's so sexy_

Fred's face was flaming and I quickly looked down with a ferocious blush.

_Your so beautiful_

_And I'll tell you everyday_

For some reason, Ginny was looking at her brother with a triumphant, I-knew-it look. He looked very embarrassed but I doubted it was possible for him to be more embarrassed than I was.

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Yeah_

The music stopped. Fred cleared his throat nervously. His face was redder that his hair, which until now, I would have thought would be impossible. I was still looking at my hands. "I may not have sung that willingly," He finally said, breaking the silence. "But it doesn't mean it wasn't true. Ron's an idiot." I gave him a soft smile.

"Thanks." I said quietly. He shot me a grin and my heart beat sped up slightly. Wait no! Fred would never like me that way. Stop feeling those things for him. But I knew despite my protests I was unwillingly renewing my crush on Fred Weasley.

Renewing, because I had a crush on him from second year. It stopped when he started dating Angelina and I started dating Ron. But now I was feeling it coming back full force. That's just great. I sighed and said I was going to go to bed.

OoOoO

**In this chapter I used 'Should've said no' by Taylor Swift and 'Just the way you are' by Bruno Mars.**

**Thank you to Tamcor, Marion Hood, Soulneko, and vicki3 (Guest) for your reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I hate Lavender brown! I walked down to breakfast and there she is, sitting on Ron's lap with her arms draped around his neck. They were kissing each other senseless. But do you know what the worst part is. Lavender saw me coming and thats why she started kissing him. Not only that but she is sitting right where I usually sit at breakfast. (Next to Ron with Harry across from her and Ginny on her other side.) I wanted to break her nose so bad that I decided it would not be smart for me to stay in the hall if she is there.

I turned around and went back into the hall. Everyone was at breakfast and it was deserted. I can't believe she was sitting with my friends. So much for loyalty. They just cast me aside in favor of her annoying, but regrettably prettier, ass. I heard music start to play and I knew I was about to start singing.

_Small town homecoming queen_

_She's the star in this scene_

_There's no way to deny she's lovely_

_Perfect skin, perfect hair_

_Perfumed hearts everywhere_

_Tell myself that inside she's ugly_

Oh she is!

_Maybe I'm just jealous_

_I can't help but hate her_

_Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her_

That's a yes, he did.

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands_

_She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor_

_She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

_Senior class president_

_She must be heaven sent_

_She was never the last one standing_

_A backseat debutante_

_Everything that you want_

_Never too harsh or too demanding_

_Maybe I'll admit it_

_I'm a little bitter_

_Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her_

Merlin, do I want to hit her!

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands_

_She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor_

_She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

_Oh and I'm just the girl next door_

_I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself_

Maybe because my boyfriend cheated on me with her.

_I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else_

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands_

_I get a little bit, she gets a little more_

_She's Miss America and... she's Miss America_

_I'm just the girl next door..._

The music stopped and I kept walking. I was going to go to the common room but I missed breakfast and I was hungry so I changed directions and started going to the kitchen. Unfortunately as soon as I walked round the corner I ran into someone. Fred. He heard everything I just sang. Lets not jump to conclusions, maybe he just got here. Hopefully.

I looked up at him. By the guilty look on his face I would say he was listening the whole time. Darn. I decided to carry on like he never just heard me sing aloud all my insecurities. "Hi Fred." I said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Why aren't you at breakfast?" He asked me.

"Would you believe me if I told you I wasn't hungry?" I asked hopefully. He shook his head and I sighed. "Lavender is in my spot at the table, sucking Ron's face off." He winced sympathetically.

"I'll take you to the kitchen. We can have breakfast there." He said. I smiled at him and we set off.

OoOoO

It was lunch time and Ginny, Harry, the twins and I were eating together. Ron and Lavender were no where to be seen and I was in a good mood after having breakfast with Fred. Ginny kept staring at Harry. Poor girl. She has got it bad. I'm sure Harry likes her too but they are both too nervous to make the first move. Harry looked at her and Ginny blushed and accidentally put her elbow in her food.

She does that a lot. Only ever when Harry is looking at her though. Actually, she is usually a very graceful person. However, when Harry is watching her she suddenly becomes very clumsy. While I was thinking this, Ron and Lavender walked in. Lavender was giggling because of something Ron had whispered in her ear and she had his arm draped over her shoulder.

I had already finished lunch so I stood up and walked out of the hall. I was heading back to the common room. My mind started drifting back to Harry and Ginny and then the music started. At least there is no one around.

_Some girls won't dance to the beat of the tribe_

_She won't walk away_

_But she won't look back_

_She looks good_

_But her boyfriend says she's a mess_

_She's a mess_

_She's a mess_

_Now the girl is stressed_

_She's a mess_

_She's a mess_

_She's a mess_

_She's a mess_

_Baby loves to dance in the dark_

_'Cuz when he's lookin'_

_She falls apart_

_Baby loves to dance in the dark_

_Baby loves to dance in the dark_

_In the dark_

_She loves to dance in the dark_

_In the dark_

_She loves, she loves to dance in the dark_

_Baby loves to dance in the dark_

_'Cuz when he's lookin'_

_She falls apart_

The music stopped and I sighed for Ginny before I kept walking.

OoOoO

**This chapter I used 'Girl next door' by Saving Jane, as recommended by vicki3 (Guest). I also used parts of 'Dance in the Dark' by Lady Gaga. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I hope you are all enjoying my story :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Later in the common room, I was sitting with Harry and Ginny. They were giving each other puppy dog eyes during the conversation. They do that a lot. They won't admit they like each other though. A rather devious thought crossed my mind. I should take advantage of the singing spell to get them together. It would be easy. Hopefully if I just brought up the subject they would be forced to sing about it. There is a Hogsmead weekend tomorrow and I was hoping Harry would ask Ginny.

"Hey guys!" I snapped my fingers in front of their faces. "I hate to interrupt you staring lovingly at each other but when are you going to admit that you are in love with each other?" They blushed and opened their mouths to protest but it was too late. The music had started. I hope this works.

_Harry singing, _**_Ginny singing, _****Both singing.**

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate, our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_

Oh my god, this is so sweet. All they needed was a little push. This is great!

**_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed_**

**_I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue_**

**_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate, our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_**

People were gathering around and cheering. I swear I heard one of Ginny's friends say "Finally."

**_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_**

_Come on and open up your mind and see like me_**  
****_(I won't hesitate)_****  
**_Open up your plans and damn you're free_**  
****_(No more, no more)_****  
**_Look into your heart and you'll find that_** the sky is yours  
****_(It cannot wait, I'm sure)_**

**_So please don't, there's no need  
_**_(There's no need to complicate)_**  
****_There's no need to complicate_****  
****_(Our time is short)_****  
'Cause our time is short  
****_(This is our fate)_****  
**_This is, this is, this is our fate_**  
I'm yours**

**Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, whoa, baby you believe I'm yours  
You best believe, best believe I'm yours**

When the music stopped, they just looked at each other for a bit. "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Harry asked. She smiled and nodded. Everyone in the common room cheered for them, me included.

OoOoO

I hung around in the common room playing Wizard's Chess with Fred the rest of the night. I often caught myself staring at him. Sometimes I caught him staring at me and that gave me a bit of hope. Once we were done (I won) we packed away the chess set together. "Hey Hermione?" He said. I looked at him. "Do you want to... maybe... Umm... never mind."

"No what is it?" I encouraged him. He couldn't have been asking me out, could he have?

"Well I was just wondering if... No it's nothing." He muttered. I decided to take a chance.

"Hey, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" I blurted. I'm not usually forward with guys but I had a crush on Fred for a while before I dated Ron and if I thought he liked me back, I was willing to take the risk.

I huge smile spread across Fred's face. "I was just trying to ask you that same question!" He beamed. I smiled at him and he said goodnight to me before going up to his dorm room. I clapped a hand over my mouth to stop myself from squealing in delight. 'Hermione Granger does not squeal' I scolded myself.

OoOoO

The date with Fred was fantastic. We had walked around the whole day and we went to a great place for lunch. Fred was a lot funnier that Ron was. He was also very sweet. I heard that Ginny and Harry also had lots of fun.

The next morning, I walked into the great hall for breakfast with Fred's arm around my waist. I could feel many eyes on us as we made our way to the Gryffindor table. Ron looked angry and I couldn't help but smile at the clear jealousy on his face. I was talking and laughing with Fred all through breakfast. His arm never left my waist. Then Ron had to ruin it. "Okay that's enough 'Mione. I see what you're doing." He said. I looked at him in confusion. "Using my brother to make me jealous."

"Ron, I dumped you." I said nice and slowly so he would understand me.

"It's okay Hermione. I forgive you. We can get back together." He said.

"Ron I don't want to get back together." I told him adamantly.

"Oh come on Hermione, please." He relented. "Give me another chance. I can change. I love you." Before I could answer I heard music. Then I started singing.

_Hermione singing_ and **Ron singing**

_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again_

Then Ron took over and started singing.

**'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life would suck without you...**

**Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too,**

Did he honestly just call me messed up? That's sure going to get me to forgive him.

**Either way I found out I'm nothing without you**

It's a bit late for that now.

**'Cause we belong together now yeah  
Forever united here somehow yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life would suck without you...**

_Being with you  
Is so dysfunctional  
I really do not miss you  
_**But I can't let you go  
oh yeah...**

**'Cause we belong together now yeah  
Forever united here somehow yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life would suck without you...**

The music stopped. For some reason Fred looked sad. Did he really think I would fall for that. I was about to tell Ron to go and *Rude word* himself. However before I could, music started _again_.

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you PMS  
Like a bitch, I would know_

There was lots of sniggering at this. Ron's face went very red and Fred looked as if he would never stop laughing.

_And you overthink  
Always speak critically  
I should know  
That you're no good for me_

Ron opened his mouth to protest but I kept singing before he could.

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up_

_You!  
You don't really want to stay, no  
You!  
But you don't really want to go-o_

_You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down_

_Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride_

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes_

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up_

_You!  
You don't really want to stay, no  
You!  
But you don't really want to go-o_

_You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down_

"Yeah. So leave me alone." I said when the music stopped. Ron was not happy but there wasn't much he could do about it.

OoOoO

**The songs I used were 'I'm yours' by Jason Mraz, 'My Life Would Suck Without You' also by Kelly Clarkson, and 'Hot n' Cold' also by Katy Perry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After that, Ron mainly did leave me alone. I was happy with Fred. We were at breakfast in the morning. Music started and I looked around the hall to see if anybody I knew was singing. It was Luna over at the Ravenclaw table and she looked mad.

_You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud, not saying much  
I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet  
you shoot me down, but I get up_

I heard that some of the Ravenclaws picked on her from Harry, but I didn't realize it was that bad. She would have to feel strongly about it otherwise she wouldn't be singing right now. I made a vow to pay more attention in the future.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
fire away, fire away  
ricochet, you take your aim  
fire away, fire away_

_you shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
you shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium_

It's good that it doesn't effect her much. Teasing never really gets to Luna that much. Maybe it's because she was used to being made fun of. I really needed to talk to her about this. Also maybe talk to a Ravenclaw prefect.

_Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud, not saying much_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
fire away, fire away  
ricochet, you take your aim  
fire away, fire away_

_you shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
you shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

Luna is a really good singer. Like wow. I saw Neville staring at her with adoration in his eyes. I knew Neville liked her but he isn't really the type to say his feelings. Maybe this week he'll sing them.

_Stone hard, machine gun  
Fired at the ones who run  
Stone hard, as bulletproof glass_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

The music stopped and Luna came and sat with us at the Gryffindor table. I saw Neville blush slightly when she sat next to him. "That was freeing." She said dreamily. I just smiled at her.

OoOoO

Later that day I saw a crown in the corridor. I walked over to see what was going on. Music was playing and by the looks of things, Malfoy was about to start singing.

_I feel pretty  
Oh so pretty  
I feel pretty and witty and bright  
And I pity  
Any person who isn't me tonight  
I feel charming  
Oh so charming  
It's alarming how charming I feel  
And so pretty_

I knew Draco had a big head but...Wow.

_That I hardly can believe I'm real  
See the pretty girl in that mirror there?  
Who can that attractive person be?  
Such a pretty face  
Such a pretty robe  
Such a pretty smile  
Such a pretty me!  
I feel stunning  
And entrancing  
Feel like running  
And dancing for joy  
For I'm loved  
By a pretty wonderful boy_

Wait! Hold up! Draco's gay! Seriously?! I'm surprised but then...I'm really not. Blaise came and ran into his arms before he continued his vanity parade.

_I feel pretty_

_Oh so pretty_

_That the city should give me its key_

_A committee_

_Should be organized to honor me(la la la la la la la la)_

_I feel dizzy_

_I feel sunny_

_I feel fizzy and funny and fine_

_And so pretty_

_Miss America can just resign (la la la la la la la la)_

_See the pretty guy in that mirror there_

_(What mirror, where?)_

_Who can that attractive guy be?_

_(Which, what, where?)_

_Such a pretty face_

_Such a pretty robe_

_Such a pretty smile_

_Such a pretty me!_

_I feel stunning (I feel stunning)_

_And entrancing (And entrancing)_

_Feel like running and dancing for joy (Feel like running and dancing for joy)_

_For I'm loved_

_By a pretty wonderful boy_

He stopped singing. His face was positively redder that any Weasleys hair. Then he just shrugged and started kissing Blaze. I suppose if he was out of the closet he felt no need to do it in private. I continued on to Care of Magical Creatures.

OoOoO

**The songs in this chapter were 'Titanium' by David Guetta and 'I feel pretty' from Westside story, recommended by DarkPriestessOfHyrule.**

**Thank you for all your reviews. Feel free to recomend anything you want someone to sing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Malfoy and Blaze were now officially a couple. I guess it's strangely fitting. Pansy kissed a girl and Malfoy kissed a guy. Lavender forgave Ron for what she called a 'moment of insanity' because he wanted me back. Fred and I were still Happy. Ginny and Harry were going out. Everyone was happy. I felt like I was on a cloud and nothing could tare me off it.

I was in the corridor, going to charms class when I saw Neville and Luna talking. Music started and I grew excited as I watched Neville begin to sing to Luna.

_Do, do, do, do-do-do,_

_Do, do, do, do-do-do,_

_Do, do, do, do-do-do,_

_Today,_

_I'm laughing the clouds away,_

_I hear what the flowers say,_

_And drink every drop of rain,_

_And I see,_

_Places that I have been,_

_In ways that I've never seen,_

_My side of the grass is green,_

_Ooh I can't believe that it's so simple,_

_It feels so natural to me,_

Neville was actually an okay singer. The effect was ruined a little because he was positively red in the face. I am sure that if he could run he would.

_If this is love,_

_Then love is easy,_

_It's the easiest thing to do,_

_If this is love,_

_Then love completes me,_

_Cause it feels like I've been missing you,_

_A simple equation,_

_With no complications,_

_To leave you confused,_

_If this is love, love, love,_

_Hmm it's the easiest thing to do,_

That is so sweet! Neville's blush is starting to die down a little. Luna is beaming at him. I've never seen her smile that big before.

_Do, do-do-do, do, do,_

_Do-do-do, do do,_

_Do-do-do, to you,_

_Feel the way that I do?_

_Do I turn your grey skies blue?_

_And make dirty streets look new?_

_Hmm and the birds sing,_

_Tweeheeheeheeheeheeheet,_

_Tweedleedeedeedee,_

I could see some Slytherins pointing and laughing at poor Neville so I stormed over and told them to shut up and go away. They scowled at me but I must have been a little scary because they left in a hurry.

_Now I know exactly what they mean,_

_Ooh I can't believe that it's so simple,_

_It feels so natural to me,_

_If this is love,_

_Then love is easy,_

_It's the easiest thing to do,_

_If this is love,_

_Then love completes me,_

_Cause it feels like I've been missing you,_

_A simple equation,_

_With no complications,_

_To leave you confused,_

_If this is love, love, love,_

_Hmm it's the easiest thing to do,_

_Do, do, do-do-do, do, do,_

_Do-do-do, do, do,_

_Do-do-do, do, do,_

_Do-do-do, do, do,_

_Do-do-do, do, do,_

_Do-do-do, do, do,_

_Wooh ooh ooh wooh ooh ooh oooh!_

_Wooh ooh ooh wooh ooh ooh oooh!_

_Wooh ooh ooh wooh ooh ooh oooh!_

_(What is it you want, Luna?_

_What do you want?_

_You want the moon?_

_Just say the word and I'll_

_Throw a lasso around it and_

_Pull it down. Hey. That's a_

_Pretty good idea. I'll give_

_You the moon, Luna.)_

_Oooooh no,_

_If this is love,_

_Then love is easy,_

_It's the easiest thing to do,_

_If this is love,_

_Then love completes me,_

_Cause it feels like I've been missing you,_

_A simple equation,_

_With no complications,_

_To leave you confused, No,_

_If this is love, love, love,_

_It's the easiest thing to do,_

_Do, do, do-do-do, do, do, (Hey!)_

_Do-do-do, do, do,_

When he was finished he was staring down at the floor in embarrassment. I started clapping and the people who were watching joined in. Neville got redder so I stopped and everyone moved along. Neville was avoiding Luna's gaze. He opened his mouth as if to say something to Luna but he shut it quickly. Poor guy. He muttered something about going to class and hurried away.

Luna came over to me. "Why did he run away?" She asked dreamily.

"I expect he was worried you would reject him." I explained to her. She shrugged and skipped away in the direction he went. Hopefully she is going to find him.

I kept walking and I came across Fred and George talking in hushed whispers. I accidentally heard George saying, "So I found a building we can rent for our joke shop. It has an apartment above it." I decided not to make my presence known yet. I know listening is wrong but I couldn't help but be curious.

"So we'll leave with a bang during OWLs. We need to by a lot of fire works." Fred said.

"Yeah, I want to leave as soon as possible so we don't have to put up with Umbitch anymore." George said.

I'd heard enough. "Your leaving?!" I asked. I felt by eyes welling up and I tried to stop myself from crying. He was just planning leaving me. When was he going to tell me? Fred looked at me guiltily. I couldn't keep the tears in anymore. I turned and ran.

OoOoO

**Oooh drama! The song I used was 'Love is Easy' by McFly.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages. I've been focusing on my other story and I was having so much trouble finding a good song for Neville to sing to Luna.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It's not fair! Why is Fred leaving me? I thought he cared about me. I ran down the corridor, heading for the Gryffindor tower. "Hermione wait!" I heard Fred yell after me. I stopped and turned around. I glared at him. Then music started.

_Hermione, _**_Fred, _****Both**

**__**_I hope you're happy!  
I hope you're happy now  
I hope you're happy how you  
Hurt your cause forever  
I hope you think you're clever!_

**_I hope you're happy  
I hope you're happy, too  
I hope you're proud how you  
Would grovel in submission  
To feed your own ambition_**

**So though I can't imagine how  
I hope you're happy right now**

_You can still be with the Wizard  
What you've worked and waited for  
You can have all you ever wanted_

**_But I don't want it -  
No - I can't want it  
Anymore_**

**_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and leap!_**

**_It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!_**

_Can't I make you understand?  
You're having delusions of grandeur_

**_I'm through accepting limits  
'cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!_**

**_I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down_**

**_Unlimited  
Together we're unlimited  
Together we'll be the greatest team  
There's ever been  
Dreams, the way we planned 'em_**

_If we work in tandem_

**There's no fight we cannot win**

**Just you and I  
Defying gravity  
With you and I  
Defying gravity**

**_They'll never bring us down!_**

_I hope you're happy  
Now that you're choosing this_

**_I hope it brings you bliss_**

**I really hope you get it  
And you don't live to regret it  
I hope you're happy in the end  
I hope you're happy, my friend**

**_So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately:  
"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"  
And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who'd ground me  
Take a message back from me_**

**_Tell them how I am  
Defying gravity  
I'm flying high  
Defying gravity  
And soon I'll match them in renown  
And nobody in all of Hogwarts  
No Wizard that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring me down!_**

_I hope you're happy!_

"When were you planning on telling me? If you were even planning on telling me. Or were you just going to leave without a goodbye?" I demanded when the music stopped.

"Of course I was going to tell you!" He argued. "I just didn't know how to say it. I really care about you Hermione and I didn't want to loose you."

I felt my heart soften slightly. My anger dissolved as I stared into Fred's eyes. He leaned down and placed his lips on mine. At first I was too surprised to respond but soon I was kissing back. It was sweet and innocent. Not like the demanding kind I used to have with Ron. It felt nice. I rapped my arms around his neck and he responded my encircling my waist and deepening the kiss.

Too soon we broke apart. It's funny how a kiss can seem like it is lasting forever but still feel like it didn't last long enough. We stared into each others eyes. "I'm still mad at you for not telling me. Don't think I'm one of those girls who will forget everything after a kiss." I said jokingly. He laughed softly and grinned happily at me.

OoOoO

**Hi readers. The song I used in this chapter was 'Defying Gravity' from Wicked, recommended by nsheldonb.**

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**_

**This fic is about to get very AU. Not that it wasn't already. I wanted Voldemort to come to Hogwarts so that he and his death eaters could get in on all the singing. So basically I am completely disregarding books six and seven. In this world, Voldemort only made two horcruxes and they were the diary and Harry. The final battle is coming up soon. I hope you all don't get angry at me because of what I am doing.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, followed, favourited or PM'd! I love you all. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

We walked back down the hall together and came across Luna and Neville kissing. I smiled as we passed them. They make a cute couple. We kept walking. Suddenly the floor started shaking. I stumbled and fell. It was like an earthquake. It stopped almost as quickly as it started and Fred helped me to my feet.

"What was that?" He asked, probably not expecting me to answer. Then we heard the headmasters voice. He was using a sonorous charm so he could be heard through out the castle.

"I want everyone to remain calm." Dumbledore called. "Voldemort and his death eaters are attempting to enter the castle." I heard screaming coming from all directions.

"But he's dead!" I heard a Hufflepuff yell.

"PLEASE REMAIN CALM!" Dumbledore said again. "Everyone who is over seventeen who wants to, is permitted to fight. However everyone else MUST go to their dormitories. NOW!"

There were lots of panicked people running down the hall ways. I started heading to the great hall but Fred grabbed me by the upper arm. "Where on earth do you think your going?" He asked as he started dragging me to the Gryffindor common room.

"To help! Let go." I yelled.

"You heard Dumbledore and there is no way I'm letting you get yourself killed!" He yelled back. I jerked out of his grip and glared hard at him.

"You don't own me! I have to stand by Harry because I know he and Ron are going to be out there fighting."

"You're just kids."

"I'm sixteen! You're only a year older than me."

"But-" Fred began but he was cut of by another earthquake and a loud noise that sounded like an explosion. This time Fred had fallen on the ground and I used the distraction to run away from him and towards the great hall.

I met Harry and Ron on the way. Together we ran outside. There was a small army of death eaters and Voldemort was standing in front of them. The order members had taken a secret passage inside and they were all ready to fight.

Voldemort was smiling maliciously at Harry. "Give me Harry Potter and I'll let you live." He said. I didn't believe him though. The death eaters were eagerly awaiting their masters order to attack but then...Oh crap! You have got to be kidding me! Not now! But it was too late. The music had already started. Harry began singing angrily to Voldemort.

_No I can't take one more step towards you_

_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You killed those I loved the most_

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time... _

_And who do you think you are_

_Running around leaving scars_

Harry pointed to his scar as he sang this line. If Voldemort thought it was strange that Harry was singing to him he didn't let it show.

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart, _

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me._

_Who do you think you are?_

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_But I have grown too strong_

_To ever let you win this war_

_And I've learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are_

_Running around leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts, _

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

_And it took so long just to feel alright_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed the first time that we met_

_Cause you broke all your humanity_

_And now you're back_

_You don't get to get me back_

_And who do you think you are_

_Running around leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of heart_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all! _

_And who do you think you are_

_Running around leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

The song ended and Voldemort clapped mockingly. "Yes, I hope you all enjoyed the spell I cast. It's quite entertaining isn't it." He said.

"You cast the spell?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes. It distracted you all enough for me to successfully execute my plans." He laughed evilly. "You were all to buzzy singing and dancing to notice what I was doing."

Then more music started and his eyes widened in horror. "No I didn't think the spell would affect me too!" Voldemort spluttered before he started singing.

OoOoO

**Hello readers. The song I used was 'Jar of Hearts' by Christina Perri as recommended by a guest reviewer. You know who you are and I thank you. I know it's about an ex-boyfriend but it just fit so perfectly after I changed a few small words.**

**As you hopefully know if you read my last authors note, this is an AU where the only horcruxes were the Diary and Harry. Im also pretty much ignoring all the plots of books 5-7.**

**HELP ME! I have no idea what to make Voldemort sing. I have hit a brick wall and I need help. Please recommend some fitting songs. Or even some that don't really fit but would work.**

**Thanks for reading and thanks to all the reviewers.**


End file.
